Change My Mind
by Adisla
Summary: AU - She wasn't raised with dragons. She was raised to fear them. Then he took her and he was determined to change her mind.
1. Chapter 1

"It looks like rain" I grumbled while shooing the chicken away from the roost. They merely squawked back at me and tried to peck at my fingers before I could take their eggs. It was the same every morning, only changing once the raids started. I shivered thinking about the destruction each time.

Looking around the farm I could still see the damage from last seasons. The barn was still black from the fire on one side; half of the cows didn't make it out that time. The fields still had large indents from where they landed, I couldn't move enough dirt on my own to fill in the holes. I shook my head trying to clear the memory and closed the chicken coop heading towards the kitchen. Thankfully they had left our house in one piece, though not before some large man had gone through everything. Not that we had much, a few gold pieces, grandmothers' wedding ring, and the family bible. These they left, but they took all the livestock and food we had stored for winter. Ma and I hid under the floor thankful for the secret room father had built after the first raid. Silently we had waited for the large man to leave grateful when he didn't set the house on fire. Winter had been hard but our community pooled together and everyone helped with what they could.

"Astrid did you get the eggs?" Ma called from inside.

"Yes, I'm coming in," I smiled as I took off my brother's cloak. I fiddled with the clasp, running my fingers over the royal seal before hanging it near the fire to stay warm.

"The brown one only gave us two eggs this week. I knew she was older than Faldar said. We will have to replace her soon." Ma looked up at me from her baking. Worry written clearly across her face. Chickens weren't easy to come by these days, and a chicken that wasn't producing eggs was worth even less. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to trade for one. Maybe I'll sew the blacksmiths wife a new dress. She always compliments my needlework."

Ma shakes her head, knowing I'll work day and night to keep this farm running. It's what my Da would have wanted. And Peter. They poured everything into this farm and I refused to let it go.

"Your Da would be real proud of you, Peter too" Ma smiled sadly. Da died after a raid last spring, he got the horses out of a neighbor's barn but the smoke was to hard on his old lungs. He died two days after the raid. Peter went off to join the local militia. The say he died in battle. I tried to smile back at her before quickly shifting my gaze out the window but she caught the sad look in my eyes. Peter was only 13 months older than me.

"I think I'll take a walk, check on the fields." I moved back to gather my cloak and checked the ties on my boots before ducking out of the kitchen. Ma could handle the bread making by herself. I crossed the yard in a matter of minutes, my feet knowing where I wanted to go without my brain. I had walked this path for years to my favorite spot on the beach. It wasn't long before the smell of the sea pulled me out of my musings.

I was here when the last raid begun. I had seen the ships farther up the shore. Giant black things with round domes in their centers, taller than the trees there were nearly a dozen of them lined up on the shore. A burst of fire shot off of the deck and if I had been uncertain before about who had come, I wasn't anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Today the beach was quiet. Or at least as quiet as the ocean could be. The waves came low on the beach and if there weren't any clouds it would have been a comfortable day. I was alone on the beach and enjoying the solitude. I spread my cloak out on the ground and laid down to relax for a few moments. A gentle breeze blew in from the water lulling me into sleep.

For the first time in a while it was a restful sleep. My dreams weren't riddled with Ma starving or the Vikings attacking. Instead I dreamed of Peter and I playing in the woods. It was the day we found a fawn sleeping in a small meadow and watched it as its mother came and woke it. This was one of my favorite memories of our childhood. Today though the fawn woke and walked over to us, it began to sniff Peter and then sniffed at my face except this was a real breath that hit me.

I woke with a start to a black nose sniffing at my face. A black dragon jumped back cocking its head while looking at me. Sitting back on its haunches it was easily taller than most of the men from the village. Its tail shook on the ground almost like a dog, and it had some sort of saddle on it, though I could see a metal contraption running down one side of its tail. Its large green eyes looked at me curiously, and though every fiber in my being screamed to run I somehow knew it wasn't going to hurt me.

"Yfirgefa hana vera" A voice chuckled from behind me. I whipped around and saw what looked like its rider just a few feet away. He wore a dark leather looking material riddled with buckles and straps over a simple tunic and a helmet covered his face leaving just little strips for his eyes to see out. The hilt of a sword was attached at his hip but other than that he was weaponless, though I knew better than to believe he was defenseless. That's what his dragon was for. I stayed crouched on the ground trying to decide who to watch more while watching their exchange. The dragon bounded around me and wrapped itself around the Viking, almost like the barn cats did to my feet in the winter. He walked closer to me before reaching a hand down offering to help me up. I took his hand and he carefully helped me off the ground.

"I'm sorry. He thought you were in need of help and ran over here before I could stop him" The Viking said then laughing at the expression on my face at hearing him speak in my tongue. "Yes, I can understand you. My name does not translate well into your tongue, but you may call me Hiccup. Will you tell me your name?"

"A- Astrid. Astrid Hofferson" I cleared my throat. This Viking could understand me. I hoped this increased my chances of getting away from him.

"Well Astrid Hofferson. It was lovely to meet you. We must be on our way though." He turned back to his dragon and climbing into the saddle. "Be careful returning home. These are dangerous times." And he was gone before I could say anything else. I stood staring at the spot he and the dragon occupied just moments ago trying to process what had happened. A dragon woke me up, and its rider didn't attack me. I shook my head before gathering my cloak. Not one to miss an opportunity to escape I hurried back to the path that would take me home.

A week passed without incident with the Vikings, though Ma was determined that I stay close to the farm though soon enough it was apparent that I needed to head in to the village to the market to try and barter for some of the goods we couldn't make here on the farm. Ma shook out one of my nicest dress while I hooked the old mare up to the cart. This morning she had intricately braided my hair back and polished up my old boots as best as she could.

"Now you know not to dally. I'm still not convinced that those Vikings are really gone." Ma said while setting the basket that held the old hen in the back. I was going to try and trade her to the mill owner for a few chicks.

"I know Ma. I'll be back before sunset. Don't fret." I smiled and clucked to the mare, starting the two hour trek to the was a sunny day for once so the trip passed fairly quickly. It was mid day before I stopped at the tavern. The owner's wife was an old friend of my mother's so I had slice of bread and cheese with her before heading over to the market to do my trading.

I wasn't there long before an explosion one street over knocked everyone to their knees. People began screaming and rushing all around as more explosions rocked the area. I heard a roar from above and looked up to see a half a dozen dragons darting through the sky, riders on each of their backs. Merchants and shoppers around me began running and trying to escape the onslaught of fire. I pushed my way to one side of the market before slipping between two buildings. Down the alley I ran making it a street over before a dragon dropped into my path. I stopped clutching my bag to my side staring wide eyed at the giant of a man. His dragon was a scared and vicious looking thing that was growling at me. His cloak was a shade lighter than the brown of his dragon and his spear was pointed at me.

" Jæja vel líta það sem við höfum hér" He rasped his voice low and gravely. I stood still looking through the corners of my eyes trying to find an escape route. He moved towards me and grabbed my wrists pulling me close to him. Sniffing at my hair he said "þú lítur ljúffengur."

I heard a loud whistling sound behind me and then claws on the cobble stones behind me. I turned quickly worried about another threat when I saw the dragon from last week stalking towards us. Hiccup sat tall in the saddle, fingers flexing towards the sword still attached to his hip.

"Eret Leyfi henni að vera . Ég hef nú þegar krafist þessa" Hiccup barked. The one holding me only held me tighter at the rider's words though his dragon took a few steps back, taking a more submissive stance. An argument broke out between the two, and the black dragon continued to look dangerously at the one who held me a low growl coming from his throat. Finally the one I assumed was Eret released me pushing me towards Hiccup before climbing into the saddle of his dragon and taking flight. Hiccup said something to his dragon and it bounded over to me before he wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me across the saddle in front of him. I saw his legs kick the side of the dragon, and then suddenly we were off the ground.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone!** **I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'll keep this brief! Just a few housekeeping things. This story is AU! So characters are going to be a little different as well. This story is going to be M rated...which you all know what that means! So, if you don't like that I recommend** **that you stop reading now. I'm going to try to update once a week, but no guarantees** **my schedule will let me so please follow this story so you are kept informed of updates!**

 **Also, translations!**

Yfirgefa hana vera - Leave her be

Jæja vel líta það sem við höfum hér - Well well look what we have here

þú lítur ljúffengur - You look delicious

Leyfi henni að vera . Ég hef nú þegar krafist þessa - Let her go. I've already claimed this one

 **3**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys!

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Enjoy!

The ground grew smaller and smaller as the dragon climbed into the sky. I could see the fighting and destruction that was already happening to the village. I noticed it was mostly centered on the militia headquarters and the town square where most of the men went to drink. The houses around were mostly untouched. We flew away from the town towards what I believed to be the ocean and sure enough I began to see a fleet of ships that lined the coast. I could only crane my head around enough to see some of them but it seemed that the dragon was headed for the largest ship.

The landing was graceful and Hiccup jumped down before I could even try to get my feet under me. He grabbed my waist and set me on the deck before removing his helmet. I shook my head unable to believe what I was seeing. This rider looked to be my age, brown choppy hair and deep green eyes. He smiled as he reached for me and I struck out and punched him square in the nose. He staggered back and his nose immediately started gushing blood.

A loud round of laughter followed and I realized we weren't alone on the deck. At least half dozen large Viking men stood watching our entire encounter. I turned attempting to make a run for the edge of the deck; surely I could swim from here I thought. Or at least die drowning rather than being raped to death. The black dragon swung around and blocked me from the edge, it looked amused rather than the vicious I had planned after attacking its rider.

"He's not going to let you off of here without my permission." Hiccup grumbled through the rag someone had handed him. The men were still all laughing and he looked thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm not going to hurt you Astrid."

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls you kidnap." I spat back at him still scanning the ship for an escape route.

Hiccup started conversing with the man who had given him the rag. They looked similar, probably an uncle or something. The man was gesturing towards me and speaking in quick rough words. It seemed as if they were arguing about something, though what I had no clue. This went on for several minutes and when the wind picked up the black dragon that brought me to the ship moved closer sharing his warmth.

"Its decided. You're coming back to Berk with us." I looked away from the shore line that I had been staring at.

"Berk? What do you mean Berk? Why aren't you taking me home?" I asked carefully, still evaluating how quickly I could make it into the water.

"I can explain everything. Just come, I want to get you in out of the cold and as far away from Eret as possible." Hiccup reached out a hand towards me again but I stepped back.

"No. I'll not go to Berk. You need to take me home now!" I shouted. The Vikings who had gone back to their work suddenly turned to watch out exchange.

"Inside. Now." He growled grabbing my arm and dragging me kicking and screaming through a doorway on the deck. The inside was massive, and he pulled me down a hallway before opening a door and shoving me through it. I pulled back ready to hit him again but he dodged this one and stepped back, locking the door behind him.

"Listen. I'm trying to protect you here so if you would just hear me –" I swung again cutting him off mid-sentence, this time he grabbed my arm and swung me around pining my arms to my side and held up against his chest. I became very aware of how much taller he really was than me and how firm his chest was behind me.

"Now will you listen?" He spoke lowly into my ear. I nodded, words suddenly stuck in my throat. "You are in a lot of danger. Eret is a chief's son. In battle he can choose whichever woman he wants to bring back as a slave. Only his father or someone of equal status in another tribe can contest him. I had to claim you as my own or you would have been raped within minutes. I couldn't let that happen to you. So yes, you're coming to Berk and you'll be a member of our household until the proper amount of time has gone by and I can free you and bring you home. If he suspects anything though, and comes back to your village to find you he could take you and I could do nothing to stop him."

"So you'll free me and bring me home?" I asked.

"In time, if you decide that is what you want then yes." He loosened his grip on my arm but didn't move away from me. "Though, you may find that you like Berk." He added almost a whisper.

He let go of me and took a step back. And I finally took a moment to examine my surroundings. The room we were in wasn't lavish but it was comfortable. A table sat in a corner to the right, papers and drawings cluttered its top. A plate with a chunk of bread and a goblet of wine sat on the one clear spot. A bookshelf lined with thick books was next to it, and a trunk was next to that. I noticed the bed pressed up against the opposite wall. A large plush looking one with furs tossed carelessly around. A large woven rug covered the floor next to it and I could see the odd dark scale on it, I assumed the black dragon slept there. A door to my

"You will be confined to my rooms of course." He walked over to the trunk and began moving things around in it. "For your protection you shouldn't leave without Toothless or I."

"Toothless?" I asked nervously pulling at the clasp of my cloak. "And what do you mean stay in here. This is your room right? It wouldn't be proper for me to stay in here with you!"

"It's the easiest translation for his name. And yes, we will both sleep in here. Trust me, everyone on the boat will already assume what is going on. Many will have women of their own in their rooms, if you leave mine I can't promise that one of them won't be drunk and try to take you. The voyage back is usually filled with sex, grog, and food for the men."

I looked nervously at him at the mention of sex. I would fight him tooth and nail if he tried to take me.

"Don't worry. I won't take your maidenhead." He smirked at my relieved expression. "At least not until you ask me."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Everyone!**_

 _ **So I would like to answer a few of your questions before we begin. In my mind I've always viewed Berk as somewhere between Sweden and Finland. They do speak a more old Norse language which is different than Astrid, who at least in my story will be more from the Germany/Poland areas though I don't quite imagine our countries as they are now. Their world is different so I am going to leave this up to individual interpretation. Hiccup is going to give more detail on the structure of the tribes and why they raid later so I wont be going into detail on that right now. Yes, The Burning Pillar, I had actually used that site as well for some of my research and I honestly just google translated the phrases from English to Icelandic. Berk is not necessarily evil. There's not going to just be one inherently evil person or group. But to say more will give away my plot ;) Midsully, I am trying to lengthen my chapters! I promise it will get better! I hope I answered all the pressing questions!**_

 _ **Adisla**_

* * *

I was left alone in the room for some time. A great deal of cheering could be heard from the deck. The boat rocked every time a dragon landed on its deck. I could hear a great deal of commotion in the hallway as well. Hiccup had locked the door behind him, preventing anyone from coming in unless they had his key or I unlocked it from this side. I walked around the room, familiarizing myself with the room that would be my jail cell for the foreseeable future. The chamber pot and washing basin were located discreetly behind a screen, for this I was grateful. The books on his shelf were all in what I assumed to be his Viking tongue, though one had many drawings of different dragons. His desk was even more cluttered as I began looking. Dozens of drawings of saddles and contraptions that looked like wings for dragons littered the parchment. Some notes were in my tongue, the others his. A dagger was hidden just under some of the pages, you would have to be looking on the desk to even notice its shape. I took a moment to remember its exact placement, if Hiccup should decide to go back on his word regarding my virginity.

The bed looked comfortable enough. Upon sitting on it I found that it was made of the softest down. The furs were warm and thick, the pillows nearly as comfortable. I decided to lower my head for just a moment, and as I drifted off I noticed that the pillows smelled entirely of him.

It was dark in the room when the door slammed shut. I lost my bearings for a moment, forgetting that I was trapped in his room.

"Looks like you've made yourself comfortable." He was drunk. That much I was certain of. Suddenly I heard a bang and he cursed. My eyes adjusted and I was able to see his silhouette contrasting from the moonlight that filtered in through the windows. Toothless walked past him and settled himself on the floor under the windows.

"Did you go a bit heavy on the grog?" I asked chuckling while moving off of the bed. I needed to get him to sleep quickly. "Where's a candle, I'll get some light in here."

He pointed to the desk and I found a candle and a lighting kit. He was sitting in his chair watching me as I moved around the room.

"Help a lad with his boots?" He asked sticking his feet out in front of him. He gave me a crooked smile and I kneeled down to help him. Taking the first boot off before working on the laces of the second.

"You can't sleep in that dress." He said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"Take one of my shirts. They should be big on you. That dress can't be comfortable and will only get tangled as you sleep. You need to be able to move quickly if need be. I'll talk to Ruffnut tomorrow. See if she has anything that will fit you." He stood from the chair and went to take a step forward, stumbling over his own feet and falling into me.

"Come on now, lets get you to bed." I half helped him walk, half carried him over to the bed.

"Lay here with me." He asked. " I promise to behave."

"Alright, but let me change first." He was right that my dress and corset were horribly uncomfortable to sleep in. Sure enough his shirts were large on me, covering me modestly though showing more leg than I was used to. I crawled into the bed on the far side from him and settled in to sleep.

It was morning before I woke again. I probably would have kept sleeping but I found that I was extremely warm. There was something warm behind me and something poking me in the back of my leg as well. Then I realized that there were arms around me, keeping me firmly in place. I also became aware of a soft snoring above my head and was able to twist my head around to see that Hiccup and I had both moved to the middle of the bed during the night, and that it was currently his arms around me. I tried shifting out of his hold but he just pulled me closer. I sighed and decided to wait until he woke after a minute of poking did nothing to wake him. I was able to tell that at some point he had taken his shirt off.

"Well good morning" He finally grumbled, his voice thick with sleep. His arms finally retracted from my body and I felt him roll onto his back and stretch.

"What happened to behaving yourself?" I rolled onto my other side, scooting closer to the wall.

"I did, as I recall it was you who rolled into me in your sleep. I was awake much longer than you."

"I did no such thing!"

"Keep telling yourself that." He said as he climbed out of the bed. Toothless looked up briefly, before realizing that he was just headed to the desk and went back to sleep. He sat down in the chair and grabbed the piece of bread and taking a big bite out of it before groaning and holding his head in his hands.

"Gods I hate grog. I wake up with a pounding headache every time." He grumbled as I sat on the bed. "Well come on then. Lets get dressed and take you down to see Ruffnut to get you some proper flying clothes."

"Flying clothes?"

"Father and I decided it would be safer for you if you flew with Tootless and I during the day. My saddle will hold the both of us, and unless you want to ride the way you did to get here you'll want some actual pants." He stood pulling on his discarded shirt. It was then that I got a good look at his body. Tight muscle coiled under his skin, He was defined but not thick in a way that many of the farmer's sons were, his abdomen was taught. A light dusting of hair covered his chest and made its way in a small line down towards his pants. His shirt covered his chest and he smirked as I looked back up at his face.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked grabbing his jacket.

"I wasn't – I mean…I don't-" I stuttered, cheeks going red.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. Now come on, the sooner we get you properly dressed the sooner we can eat a real breakfast."

I scooted out of the bed before darting behind the screen where I had left my dress. I used the chamber pot and laced myself up before splashing some cold water from the basin on my face. I stepped around the curtain and noticed that he had pulled on his boots, and was tightening the saddle on Toothless. The dragons tail was curled towards me and it was then that I saw the metal contraption on the end of his tail.

"Did you make that?" I asked kneeling down to look at how it worked.

"Yes. I shot him down on accident a few years ago, and once I gained his trust I fixed him up to fly again." He patted Toothless's neck. "I control how it opens from up here depending on what maneuver we are doing. You'll ride behind me so that I can still reach the lever. Listen. Outside of this door is a totally different world. To most of them you are a slave. And to a whole lot more you're a sex slave. I've staked my claim on you, but that doesn't mean that they won't try to get you away from me. Walk a step behind me and keep your head down. Stay close and its very unlikely that anyone tries to touch you."

"They think I'm your sex slave?" I could feel my cheeks warming just thinking about the insinuation.

"Its common within the tribes. Especially with how I demanded Eret release you to me. Free born women in our society are highly regarded. Especially those that can fight but slave women are treated like dirt."

"That reminds me; you said yesterday that as a chief's son. Who are these chiefs, and how are you ranked higher than him to be able to take me from him?"

"My father is Jarl. He decides where the summer raids are and settles disputes over lands brought to him by the chiefs. Its an inherited position, and when my father dies I'll take his seat. Enough questions, come we need to get flying soon." He opened the door and I followed him out into the hall Toothless brining up the rear. I remained a step behind like he instructed, keeping my head low. We made it down the hall without incident, only a few men stopping him to pat him on the back and gesture at me laughing and talking in their rough language. He led me down a few staircases and stopped in front of a door he knocked and

The door partially opened and a tall blond poked her head out. She saw it was him and opened the door fully allowing us to enter. They conversed lowly while I looked around the room. It was much smaller than Hiccup and I's room. A small bed along one wall and a chair and small table near the door. I realized quickly that by their standards his room was probably one of the more luxurious on the entire ship.

"Alright well stand up straight here. Let me see what I've got to work with." She said, her accent rough and some of the words mispronounced. The shock that she spoke my tongue must have shown on my face because she laughed. "Aye I know bits of your tongue. Hiccup leave us, I'll call you back in once I've got her dressed."

She shooed him out the door and once it was securely locked she ordered me to strip. She started pulling things out of her trunk that shocked me. Wraps that she explained were to go around my breasts. She swore up and down that it helped when flying. The pants she gave me were rather snug, and though she was taller than me the shirt didn't quite reach the pants. The boots were large and furry, warmth was the reason she said. A leather over skirt to protect the tops of my legs from the wind and she moved on to my hair. The loose bun that I had left it in was pulled out and a tight braid with a leather strip to hold my bangs still replaced it. She pulled out a rough mirror and I barely recognized myself. I looked like a Viking. She smiled and shooed me out into the hall, where Hiccup was leaning against Toothless.

"Now you look like a real Viking." He smiled and started down the hall the way we had originally came. We made our way to the mess hall, he gathered a bundle from the cook and we went out to the deck. Sometime in the night we had set sail and were now surrounded by water. There was a steady stream of dragons and their riders going from ship to ship, and even more so catching fish and depositing them on different decks. Hiccup handed me the satchel of food and double checked the straps to the saddle on Toothless. He swung himself up before offering a hand to me. Once I was settled he showed me where to hang on to him so I wouldn't fall off and before I knew it we were up in the air.

* * *

 _ **I know the chapter kind of drops off! I'll have another update soon!**_


End file.
